Reborn's midlife crissis
by RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27
Summary: Reborn wakes up one day from a wet dream and he's shocked by the person that he dreamed about. WARNINGS: BL, Smut,yaoi and Lemons Don't like then don't read ! ! !
1. Prologue

**_Hey there my sweet hearts this is my 1_****_st_****_ story so be good with me . . . pleaseeee!_**

**_Now this is a R27 story so if there is going to be some OOCness . . . because it's my first time writing about them._**

**_NOW . . . on with the storyyy~! – Angie-chan ^3^ :x3_**

* * *

Today Reborn was up really early because something was bothering him greately and he was so shocked when he woke up he nearly fallen out of bed. Yes the great Reborn nearly feel out of his bed because of a dream . . . a wet dream to be exact.

Normally that woldn't have bothered him but now in his adult body his needs had awakened and came full force. And now that brings us to the person he had dreamed about that is no other than our little bunny . . . tsu-chan.

He thought it was just the stupid body urges at firs so he went to find a partner to satisfy his sexual frustration on. A month had passed and he still had the wet dreams every night and then the realization started to struk him when he realized that he now saw his pupil in a different light.

He thought it was just the urge to protect him but it turned out to be jealousy and possessivenes when he saw how easy and carefree the other guardians touched him and how they will ocassionally flirt or get touchy-filly with Tsuna.

One Sunday afternoon he got up and silently made his way to Tsuna's room to talk to him about some rumor's that Hibari Kyoia had confessed to him. He tried at first to ignore it but when he came home blushing and out of breath it took him all his self controll to not just hunt the skylark down and beat the shit out of him for trying to make moves on HIS student (and secretely crush).

When he got there what he found had him completelly stunned and and frozen. If he wasn't a hitman and had the excellent self control he would had a massive nose bleed.

* * *

**_Then . . . what do yo think should I continue this . . . or . . . leave it like that . . . YOU DECIDE! I'm witting for reviews~! Ciao. Ciao!_**


	2. What Reborn had seen

**_Hey there ! Watcha' doing my sweet hearts ? I brought you my next chapter as I promised thanks to your reviews . . . and sorry for my grammar errors . . . I still have a long way to go TTATT._**

**_And now you're gonna find out what our favorite hitman had seen behind the door . . . DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN ! ! ! I'm a criminal *w*_**

**_NOW . . . on with the story~~~! – yours sincerelly Angie-chan_**

* * *

When Reborn entered the room al he could think was "**FUCK**". There on bed was his sleeping student, who was clad in only a towel that seemed to have opened somewhat during his sleep, was left mostly bare to Reborn's eyes to see.

The thin but shapely cream-colored legs of his student were visible to all due to the length of the towel and since it was only wrapped around his hips, having moved sometime during his slumber, he got a clear view of Tsuna's lithe body. And that was a sight to see.

Tsuna's cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink caused by the hot water and there were still some droplets of water that were running down his tinny body making him look the most seductive uke in Reborn's eyes.

His plump pik lips were a little parted like waitting for somone to ravish them and his flat chest and abdomen were slightly tonned an his pink nipples were errected from the cold air. That image was screaming something like „**FUCK ME NOW , FUCK ME HARD !"**.

And the obivious bulge in his pants was a big give away. He started to move closer with slow steps. When he got at the end of the bed, he lowered his face, just a litlle gap of air was what separated them.

This was the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted. No one was home. Mamman was in a vacantion with the kids and Bianchi and the other guardians were busy with work and training.

But he knew he coldn't because 1) they were Teacher/Student and had a closer relationship now and he didn't want Tsuna to hate him or worse, to be afraid of him and that brings us tu number 2) he still didn't know his relationship with his cloud guardian.

„But . . . a taste woldn't hurt . . . to satisfy a bit of my need, right?". And that what's he did. Something had seemed to pull him down, an aching in his chest, he felt irresistibly drawn, carefully putting his hands left and right Tsuna's face to lean down until their noses were touching, feeling the warm breath ghosting over his face before he leaned down and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against the sleeping brown haired's.

The moment their lips touched a wave of heat rolled through his body, suppressing a moan he closed his eyes and only felt, the warmth, the softness of those lips, so silky and tempting, almost gasping when he felt a spark of something he hadn't felt for a long time, so long that it almost felt like a pale memory flame up inside his body.

And he felt the so good he didn't want to pull away, he wanted more, more of this lips, more of this touch, to fell more. The taste of Tsuna's mouth was so sweet like chocolate and strawberry. He felt Tsuna twich and stirr a little in his sleep, a sign of awakening.

He got up and dissapeared from the room faster than somone could say „Vongola". When Tsuna woke up he felt a tingling feeling on he's lips but brushed it away and then remembered what happenend this morning . . .

* * *

**_Hi there this was my 2nd chapter and I hope you like it ^_****_ш_****_^._**

**_ And you know what you have to do my sweet hearts . . . _****_REVIEW ! ! ! v _**

**_. . . or you WON'T see the next chapter and find out what happenend bettwen Tsu-chan and Kyo-chan . . . it's a secret . . . MUAHAHAHA *_**_cough* *cough* **and as I was going to say you can PM me and ask what pairing's gonna win R27 VS 1827 (Orrrrr . . . there can always be a threesome *w*)**_

**_. . . YOU CHOSE . . . now . . . Ciao Ciao~ see ya in the next cappy!~_**

**_~ Angie-chan ~_**


	3. Flash Back

**_Hey there my darlings ~ ! I'm here to bring you chapter 3 that all of you had waited! owo _**

**_I want to thank all the reviewers that had motivated me to continue this story ^~^ and the fact that there are many people that wants me to continue this fic. w _**

**_And I looked recently at the poll results and it seems R27 and R2718 are at stake, with R27 winning (with a difference of 2 votes v_v)_**

**_Oh! And this chapter will be longer than the other two just so you know . . . _**

**_And now, on with the story and don't forget to vote the pairing you'd want to win!_**

* * *

When Tsuna woke up he felt a tingling feeling on he's lips but brushed it away and then remembered what happenend this morning . . .

**_Flash Back ( this morning )_**

This morning Tsuna was up at 7:00 am (what a shock *sarcastic*) because of Reborn's lessons that started to dig in and the fact that he doesn't wants a 2 tones mallet in the head so early in the morning. So he took a quick shower and then got dressed with a pair of black skinny jeans and a orange jacket with the number 27 on it.

At 7:15 he got down to eat breakfast and when he was done, washed the dishes (you make a perfect housewife Tsu-chan~! *snickers in backround*). His other, Nana, had learned him how to cook an bekame sort of good at it. People told him that his cooking was the best or even better than his mouther's one, but he thought of it as average, nothing so special (of curse little adorable and selfless Tsuna~ *cooing*). The single one who never appreciated it or criticized it was Reborn.

Reborn was still an enigma for Tsuna and allwais be. He coldn't understand the spartan hitman that never showed any emotions at all or unless necessary. But now he started to see what was underneat the cold an expressionless mask and all he cold feel for the hitman was pure simpaty.

They became more close from the time the curse had been broken and talked more often without guns or grenades being involved and he liked the fact they can talk so easily with each other like companions not like the student/teacher relationship they had in the past. Now he was seventeen but still short for his age, his fluffy brown hair had grown a little longer, he was more strong and composed than he was 3 years ago (with Reborn as a tutor I'm not surprised).

He learned to trust his hyper intuition - because it's alwais right – and he can controll his guardians now, including Mukuro – more or less – and has a strong bond with all of them (Mukuro whants for sure something else when he says to Tsuna : „I came to posses your body..." don't you think *wink, wink*).

**_But now . . . how time passed . . . he realised that . . . he was falling in love with his tutor, companion and friend._**

He was brought out of his thoughts when his cellphone started to vibrate pocket. He saw that the one messaging him was Hibari. **„That's strange, Hibari-san usually calls him or talks with him face to face."** He opened the message that said : „ Herbivore come to the Namimori shrine at 10:30 am sharp, or I'll bite you to death." (implied sexual innuedo – that might happen, but I don't promise annything).

Tsuna wandered what Hibari want from him because that was unusual coming from him, it looked more like asking indirrectely on a date (still the innocent Tsu-chan~ *sigh*, although he knows what sex is). He though about it and decided to go because this might be important.

He looked at the clock and decided to go for a walk and at 10 drop by Namimori shrine so he won't be late. He didn't want to be bitten to death (sexual innuedo . . . again . . . but he doesn't need to know that).

**_With Kyo-chan~ _**

Hibari was nervous (the world it's gonna end soon . . . ). And that was because of the meeting (date~) he had arranged with the omnivore at 10:30 am because he was feeling uneasy because he had fallen in love with him and knew that the other guardians to (excluding Lambo) and some were making their moves on him (*cough**cough* perverted pinneaple *cogh*). So now he was on his way to Namimory shryne to try an confess his feelings for him. The keyword being try.

He was thinking that Tsuna would reject him when he realised that there was still someone else he had to fight for his heart. And he was a really dangerous person that always got what he wanted and never backed of. Tsunayoshi's tutor . . . Reborn.

He was a strong opponent. He had realised that the hitman got closer to Tsuna in a more friendly maner (oh how right you are Kyo-chan *sigh*) than a student and tutor should be. And he was thinking of the possibility that the omnivore had fallen for him to. And that was something he should be more observant about his actions around the home tutor.

Now he resigned in the favour of asking Tsunayoshi if he liked someone in the **most subtle way** possible ( thaaaaat~ will be fun . . . and you'll see what had gone through my sadistic mind *w* Fu fu fu fu . . . ) that he won't just think he was interested or persistent (yeah, right *lol* . . . *bitten to death* )

**Time skip (10:30 am)**

Tsuna had made it in time an then spotted Hibari leaning on a tree with the normal scowl on his stoic face. He still wandered what did his cloud guardian wanted with him calling him on a meeting (Angie-chan:date~ Hibari:**IT' . . **Angie-chan:IT IS) this early. Anyway he's gonna find out now.

- „Good morning, Hibari-san." said Tsuna a little unsure.

- „Hn." the usual reply. (antisocial bastard *being bitten to death . . . again)

- „Why did you call me, Hibari-san, did you need something?" came the innocent question. (Hibari-demon + Tsuna-angel = not really gonna work)

- „Do you have feelings for that tutor of yours?" that innocent (not really) question leave Tsuna gaping like a fish. There were 2 motives for that:

#1 The question it was really personal and popped out of the blue

#2 Who asked a question like this straight forward like there's nothing wrong

But the thing was that Hibari asked it and it was really personal (and true) and demanding an answer acting like he cared, that was outrageos but he recomposed himself and asked:

- „W – why do you ask?" really now that question was nothig but subtle (well done Kyo-chan *applauding in a mocking way* that really was subtle).

- „Because . . ." he said not showing any signs of continuing.

- „Because . . ." said Tsuna encouraging him to cotinue.

- „Just because."

- „That doesn't even make sense!" said Tsuna starting to lose his patience.

- „So . . . yes or no" said Hibari ignoring the others outraged look.

- „It's non of your business!?" said Tsuna angry and blushing a little. After that was said Tsuna began to walk away leaving a stunned Hibari alone at the shryne.

And that brings us back to when Tsuna woke up with a tingling feeling on his lips an a little lightheaded like someone had just kissed him (if only you knew . . . MUA HAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *ϋ*) and to Reborn that run fust like the devil was after him (impossible . . . his the single devil here).

* * *

**_Hey there! Soooooo . . . how was chapter 3? Like it . . . hate it . . . REVIEW! I'm cutting this here because my wrist hurts and in the next chapter there will be the confrontation betwen Reborn and Hibari-sempai . . . DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN ! ! ! *thunder and lightning efects*_**

**_And I don't know if I'll make it a threesome because let's face it: Hibari is a cold and antisocial bastard and doesn't have a chance in front of Adult Reborn's possesivenes and love._**

**_AND . . . the fact that I am a sadist fangirl who respects the readers but I will wait until the voters are done with my poll._**

**_THEN . . . Ciao Ciao~_**


	4. Tsuna finds out

**_I'm back~ my sweetes! Did ya miss me? I'm here to bring you chapter 4 That all of my reviewers waited . . . and I must thank you for the reviews . . . I feel loved . . ._**

**_*cough* *cough* And I wanted to tell that I might make a truth or dare show fic. Soooo stay tunned my darlings ^w^_**

**_Oh! And this story may and in the next 2 or 3 chapters . . . Idk? =_=_**

**_THEN~ . . . . on with the story! (P.S. there is smut in this chappie)_**

* * *

Tsuna got up and realized that he was in only a towel that was starting to slip off. He blushed a little and then got changed for dinner (tuna fish ~w~). When he arrived down he saw that Reborn wasn't there, and that was kind of strange "_He usually stays in the kitchen when I cook . . ." Well . . . whatever._

_Tsuna put a white apron on and started looking in the fridge for ingredients to start cooking. He thought of cooking _chicken in spicy tomato sauce. He wanted to learn to cook many more recipes then the japanesse ones. Reborn was the one who ate them and if he did something wrong he would say.

And beside the food he must do an expresso for him because that was the single thing Reborn complimented (and that's rare) and said that he want's expresso just from him now on. That kind of flattered him.

When he realized that he had fallen in love with his tutor slash friend (sort of) he had gone in full panic mode after having an wet dream about him that involved bondage, a cock ring and a vibrator. (Tsu-chan, I didn't knew you were the wild type? *snickers in background*)

After he had accepted the fact that he was in love and that wasn't the work of his teenage hormons, Tsuna learned how to hide his feelings from his tutor so he won't get caught. There was no way Reborn would fall for him right . . . right? (oh how wrong you are . . . )

Breaking his train of thoughts, he finished dinner and got up to look for Reborn. When he arrived at the second floor, he knocked at the door and told Reborn that dinner was ready. When he got no answer, he opened the door and saw the room empty and the sound of water running could be heard from the bathroom.

Feeling rather bold, he got near the door and though of knocking but stopped when he heard something muffled like a groan. Tsuna put his ear aganist the door and listened. He was startled when he heard a moan, it was soft and muffled by the water running but he stil heard it. His cheeks painted red when realisation kicked in. Reborn was masturbating. And by the looks of it he was nearing the end.

Right now he wanted to just leave and pretend nothing had happened but he couldn't, it was like his ear was glued to the door. He knew that there was a reason for him masturbating and he wasn't leaving before he found out what it was. With a newfound motivation he straightened up and waited.

Then the last moan shoked him and nearly fallen over, thanks for his fast reflexes. The last one was a name. And that name was HIS name. He ran downstairs, wrote down a note, put his dinner in the fridge and fled as fast as he could so he won't be facing Reborn with a fullblown blush on his face.

He ran toward the Namimori Park to clean up his mind and find a reason behind those things that happened at home.

**_Hey! I'm cutting this story short because my hand hurts (I'm writting with just one hand . . . it's a habbit of mine)and so I can update sonner !_**

* * *

**_And because in the next chapter will be the scene of masturbation . . . so don't forget to REVIEW or I won't post until the next week~_**

**_This story will be longer than I anticipated_** **_. . . oh well_** **_might as well find new ideas for my next story (it will be a truth or dare story KHR type)_**

**_Then . . . Ciao Ciao~_**


	5. The confession

**_Hey there my dear readers! I brought you chapter 5 ! ! ! I'm so happy that I can die ( literally, I'm stil not over with it )_**

**_I'm sorry that I couldn't update sonner but I didn't had any inspiration for my next and last 2 chapters =_='' . . . but now I'm back full force and I'm gonna make it a 2 shot v_**

**_And don't worry I'm gonna post the last chapter this week to because school's is going to star and I won't have time after that . . . _**

**_OH! And in this fic Reborn is 26 (his body not the real age) and Tsuna 17._**

**_Soooo~ . . . Enjoi~! _**

* * *

**_Reborn's POW_**

After I ran out of the room as fast as possible I entered my room and stood against the door slightly panting. I was still wondering what possessed me to do that (that looks like Mukuro's work. . .don't you think) knowing just how stupid and suicidal it was. If Tsuna found out about his feelings there were a lot of possibilities of what might happen, like: reject him, don't believe it's true or even stop wanting to be friends.

He knew that Tsuna was more mature and kind than that and he might just get rejected because there is no way he might have the same feelings, right? His kind, adorable and forgiving pupil with pale cream colored skin, rosy plump and incredibly soft lips, innocent caramel brown eyes, fluffy chestnut hair that defies gravity and the lithe and fragile looking body that every one would want to ravish.

For short Tsuna was perfect. Them my train of thoughts was interrupted when I felt a slight pain down there. When I looked down I was sporting a full erection that was constricted by my (now) tightening pants. I groaned in displeasure. I got walked to my dresser to get a fresh set of clothes and a towel and I turned to go in the bathroom to take care of my "problem".

When I got there I get rid of my clothes and hiss a little when my erection is finally free from my pants. I turn on the water and enter the shower. I wait a little till the water heated up. It felt good how the water was running down my heated skin making it even hotter ( imagine Reborn naked in a shower with a full hard on o/ / / /o *drooling* OH YEAH BABY!).

**_Normal POW (it's easier this way =_= gomenasai~)_**

Reborn's hand got down and his fingers touched the shaft then he put his hand around his ten inches long member ( you better prepare yourself Tuna-chan) and started to stroke it slowly "Nngh" he groaned softly then started to stroke faster thinking of Tsunas little mouth sucking him off. That was a great turn on seeing the innocent half lidded brown eyes staring at you seductively while that sweet mouth is sucking an licking your member like that.

He would give anything just to have Tsuna do that to him. He started now pumping his member at a fast speed losing himself in a world of pure pleasure. He moaned, but this time a little louder. He felt the coil in his stomach tightening even more bringing him closer to climax. His mind was clouded with pleasure and lust, he couldn't think straight anymore all he could think was Tsuna.

His sharp senses were numbed and he didn't feel Tsuna's presence outside the bathroom door. Now he was nearing climax and he tried but failed to stop from saying the name of the one he truly loves.

"T-tsunaaaa" moaned Reborn when he came in his hand and abdomen. He was now exhausted and it took him a minute before he regained his senses and composure. He turned of the water after washing the cum and dried himself. Reborn dressed up and went down to the kitchen where the delicious aroma of home made italian food and expresso filled his nostrils.

He wanted to ask Tsuna what did he cook but he was nowhere to be found. Then he spotted a small note on the on the fridge.

_"__I'm going to take a walk in Namimori Park and I'll be back 'till nine o'clock – Tsuna" _

Reborn frowned. It wasn't like Tsuna to leave like that and he goes to Namimori Park just when he wants to be alone or his troubled by something. He let it slide for now and starts eating the food Tsuna made. It tasted better than that made by the best cooks in Vongola and even Nana. The expresso wasn't any less.

He loved it and asked (more like demanded) Tsuna to cook for him now on so he can improve his he finished he put the dirty dishes in the washing machine and turned it on. After that he put his shoes on and went to hunt down his student.

**_With Tsuna 8:30 pm_**

Tsuna ran as fast as he could and after his house wasn't in the view anymore started to walk at a slower pace to Namimori Park to clean his mind and think about what happened. He entered the park an started to walk around thinking about the things that happened at home.

He sat down on a bench with a incoming headache. Everything was so messed up and his mind was running was so confused. Reborn moaned his name when he was clearly jerking off. But the big question is : Is it love or just plain lust, that's what is confusing him to no end. Was it just plain desire for his body and nothing more? Just that though alone nearly brought him to tears.

To think that the person you love with all your heart just wants you for your body and nothing more. He wasn't going to hope of Reborn loving him because this wasn't going to happen. It was better if they stayed friends and nothing more. His train of thoughts was disrupted when he felt someone coming in his direction (cue hyper intuition) and looked up to see who it was.

As if on cue five older males around twenty-thirty years old were coming toward him with a sly grin on their faces. They looked like some perverts and one of them had handcuffs attached at his pants. His intuition was screaming at him to run away as fast as possible and get away from there if he wanted to be unscratched (or better said "not raped" *wink wink*).

"Hey there cutey, wanna have some fun with us? I assure you won't regret it." Said one of them that looked like the leader.

"Yeah, we're gonna make you feel real good!" said pervert #2.

"So what do you think Usagi-chan, will you come with us?" that was pervert #3.

The other two just chuckled creepily and started to get closer to Tsuna who now was up and ready to make his escape until out of nowhere appeared another man that caught him from behind. He started struggling and tried to hit the man that was holding him.

"Stop it! Let me go!" shouted Tsuna.

"But we'll lose our fun, and we don't want that now do we?" asked the leader in a mocking tone with lust evident in his eyes.

"And if you struggle you'll just gonna make us more willing to take you." Said the one holding him in his ear.

When one of them tried to touch Tsuna a bullet hit him in the hand and was now bleeding an screaming in agony. "**Don't you dare touch him with your filthy hands**". The other men were shocked and then looked in the direction of where the voice came from. A dark and murderous aura filled the place and it made it hard to breathe. But what made them to nearly wet their pants was the owner of the terrifying aura.

Reborn stood there right behind the one that was holding Tsuna, glaring at them with a glare like the devils itself. "**If you don't let go of him I'm going to send you to hell personally.**" Said Reborn in a low and dangerous tone that made them tremble like the devil was in front of them (oh wait, it was). They didn't need to be told twice, they ran screaming like girls, even the one that was shot ran so he won't be receiving another bullet (hell yeah, run you little fuckers).

Tsuna had fallen to the ground because the idiot that was holding him pushed him away harshly run like his life depended on it (and it did *chuckling darkly*). When the tugs were gone the aura was gone to and in a flash Reborn was next to Tsuna asking him if he was okay.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" said Reborn with worry evident in his eyes. If he wasn't fast enough Tsuna would've been raped and this is something he couldn't forgive himself for if happened.

"Y-yes, I'm o-okay." Stuttered out Tsuna. He was still a little shaken of the fall. Then Reborn hugged him tightly. To say Tsuna was stunned was the understatement of the year. The person you love was hugging you with worry, that really was something. "R-r-reborn w-what are y-you doing?" asked Tsuna a little unsure.

"I was worried, don't you dare leave like that again." Said Reborn in a soft and tender voice that held worry for him. Tsuna started blushing a little when Reborn tightened his hold a little more showing what he meant. A fter a few minutes that felt like hours, Reborn let go of Tsuna and then helped him up (what a gentlemen you are *snickering*).

Tsuna just wanted to get home faster so he doesn't need to face Reborn now after these events. But it seems like Reborn is just stubborn so he picked him up bridal-style. "R-reborn put me d-down I c-can walk!" "We have to talk." said Reborn firmly in a serious tone. "_It's now or never, I have to tell him how I feel when we arrive home" _though Reborn hoping that he won't be taking the worst scenario.

The walk back was quiet and not the comfortable type but the opposite. When they arrived home Reborn went straight to his bedroom and put Tsuna on the bed to sit and he stood against the door. After a minute of tense silence Reborn said: "Why did you leave?" it was more like a demand than a question.

"I . . . I heard . . .you-" "**Say it already.**" Tsuna winced and started to tremble. His head was down and his eyes started watering. Never did Reborn use that tone against him and it made him fear of what Reborn will say when he's gonna say he heard him moan his name.

When Reborn saw that Tsuna started to tremble he wanted to shoot himself for the fact he obviously scared him. He walked slowly to Tsuna and raised his chin so he could see his face, but when he saw him with teary eyes and his rosy lips trembling he was ready to pounce on him if not of his self control. But the other part of him just wanted to kill himself for bringing Tsuna to tears.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry please don't cry." He said in a tender voice so he won't startle the frightened bunny.

"I-I heard you m-moan my n-name . . ."said Tsuna as tears started to fall down his cute checks. Reborn stared down at Tsuna shocked to hear that. That explained why he left, he wanted to avoid him. It seems like he needed to explain. "Tsuna . . . I . . . love you." Said Reborn looking at Tsuna directly in his eyes and see the emotions that were showed when the words sink in. Confusion, uncertainty and surprise. Then he closed the gap between them sealing their lips in a chaste kiss, he took it slow and started moving his lips against his slowly at first and then pushed him down on the bed. He licked his bottom lip to ask for acces in that sweet cavern.

Tsuna was uncertain at first of what to do but he saw just sincerity in Reborn's eyes when he confessed so he parted his lips shyly just enough for Reborn to enter his mouth. When Reborn was granted the acces to enter he felt really happy that Tsuna wasn't rejecting him. He didn't vast any second and entered Tsuna's mouth then started exploring it. He started massaging Tsuna's tongue and suck on it making him moan, a thin line of saliva rolling down his chin.

"A-aahhh . . . mmmmnnn" moaned Tsuna feeling his body heat up. Reborn broke the kiss when they felt the need to breathe. He looked down at Tsuna who was now flushed a nice shade of red and slightly panting and his eyes were half lided. "R-reborn . . . I love you too" when that was said he turned his head away an flushed even redder than he was and Reborn turned his face around to look in his eyes.

"Tsuna . . . Let me make love to you . . . I want to make you mine and I'll be yours." Said Reborn against Tsuna's lips looking in his half lided eyes waiting for an answer. "Reborn, take me" after that Reborn smirked.(you just told the devil to fuck you, good luck Tsu-chan)

* * *

**_Want to see some lemony goodess~ Then review my darlings and you'll see the last chapter! ^3^_**

**_And I think I'm gonna make a sequel of this story of what happened afterward . . . tell me my sweet hearts I listen to every request you give me . . . Oh and I started to respect more the authoress, It's really hard to keep up and update fast when you're out of ideas . . ._**

**_Soooo~ . . . Ciao Ciao~! And do not forget to review! – Angie-chan~ _**


	6. True Love

**_Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story *disappointed* I'm so sad TTATT _**

**_*grinning evilly* But my perverted mind just won't let me over it so I'm gonna make a sequel to this story of what will happen afterward _**

**_*chuckling darkly* I think I'm gonna do Bianchi's reaction first when she's gonna get dumped by the love of her life (MU HA HA HA HA . . . I'm not evil . . . maybe just a little . . . I hate straight pairings *winning like a child*)_**

**_OK! I'm not going to keep you anymore so~ . . . ON WITH THE LAST CHAPPIE (or not)*innocent smile*_**

* * *

**_FLASH BACK!_**

"Tsuna . . . Let me make love to you . . . I want to make you mine and I'll be yours." Said Reborn against Tsuna's lips looking in his half lided eyes waiting for an answer. "Reborn, take me" after that Reborn smirked. (you just told the devil to fuck you, good luck Tsu-chan)

**_PRESENT! (let the fun beggin *chuckling with a perverted grin*)_**

Reborn closed the gap betewen them with a hungry kiss full of desire and love. It was a lot rougher and passionate than the first one; it was his way of showing just how much he wanted Tsuna to be his and no one elses. He entered his mouth and lapped his tongue around his lover's mouth coaxing his tongue in a dance full of passion, heating up their tangled bodies even more.

Tsuna has his hands in Reborn's spiky raven locks that were soft at touch and his legs were tangled around his waist, rocking their hips against each other giving them a sweet sensation of pleasure from the slight friction. When Reborn parted their lips so they could take in the so much needed air, Tsuna made a noise of disapointment because the pleasure stopped slightly. That made his lover smirk smugly down at the dazed brunet.

„Is there something you want Tsu~na~yo~shi~" asked Reborn in a half mocking tone, then whispered in his ear with a husky and seductive tone „If you want to feel more . . . you have to . . . beg for it" after that he nibbled lightly at it.

„Nngh . . . R-reborn" groaned the brunette „please . . ." said the little uke breathlessly.

„Please what, Tsuna? You have to be more specific or I won't understand." Said Reborn in a teasing tone. He wanted to see just how much Tsuna wanted him too.

And that was the last straw. „Fuck me Reborn, I want more, more of you, more of your touches and more of your love!" said Tsuna in a lust filled seductive voice (two can play the game) that made Reborn's self-control fly out of the window. He started kissing and sucking on Tsuna's neck and collar bone making him moan and mewl in pleasure when he touched the sensitive spots on his heated flesh.

In the meantime he started unbuttoning Tsuna's dress-shirt, showing him the pale, delicious skin that wanted to be marked by him, the pink erect nipples and the tanned stomach of his lithe body. Even at the age of 17 Tsuna was still the tinniest out of the guardians (even female one), but that's what made him even more cuter. But back in track now!

His hand traveled up Tsuna's body to his nipples and started rubbing, pinching and pulling on them making the little tuna moan and groan from the numbing pleasure he got from his lover. Tsuna's hands started pulling on Reborn's suit jacket showing that he wanted to feel more of Reborn as well. Reborn got up on his knees and got his suit jacked and tie off and trowed them on the floor without a care then when he was about to undo his shirt buttons an idea came in his mind.

Tsuna seeing Reborn had stopped, looked at him confused and tilted his head cutely at the side „Reborn wha-„ but before he could finish his sentence Reborn put a hand around his waist and flipped them over so now he was on top of him. But before Tsuna could ask Reborn silenced him putting his index finger on his lips „If you want to see more then . . . undress me" said Reborn with a smirk adorning his handsome face. Tsuna face become even redder if possible and without a word he started to work on his shirt with his shaky hands.

Reborn now could get a better look at Tsuna trying to undo his shirt with these shaky. It made him feel smug knowing that he was the cause of his lover's current state. When he was done with undoing the buttons, Reborn helped him taking the shirt off and then trow it somewhere on the floor. Now both of them were half-naked. Tsuna looked at Reborn who started undoing his pants and pushed him to do the same.

Tsuna looked at the bulge in his lovers pants and gulped. He got the belt undone and unzipped the pants with his mouth, all the wile looking at Reborn in the eyes with an innocent look that made his cook twich in anticipation. When he was over with it he realised that Reborn didn't had any boxer's on and he turned crimson red at the sight of his lovers ten inches throbbing erection that wanted attention (going comando today Reborn? *snickering* Reborn:What you're the one writing it; I: WHY YOU-!).

„Hnn, like what you see?" asked Reborn his eyes locked with Tsunas caramel-brown ones. He was feeling exited by the close proximity of his lovers lips from his cock and just wanted Tsuna to take him in his mouth. Tsuna not paying mind to the comment knowing it was true, he started trailing butterfly kisses on the swollen head of the twitching member of his lover and then licked it from the top going down to his balls and sucked lightly on them, driving Reborn mad with the teasing (again two could play this game *smirking*).

Tsuna licked around the shaft and grazed his theth lightly on the throbbing red veins. „Mmnh . . . Tsuna" gasped Reborn and then he growled low in his throat warning Tsuna to stop teasing already. Deciding to take warning in consideration, he took the head in his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it making Reborn moan a little in pleasure. He couldn't believe how good was Tsuna at it.

He started taking more in his mouth while bobing his head and licking at the same time giving his lover a lot of pleasure. Tsuna sucked harshly and stroked with his hand the part of Reborn he couldn't take in his moth while playing with his balls. „Mmmmnn" hummed Tsuna in pleasure when Reborn fisted his hands on his hair making him take more of him in his mouth, nearly gagging.

After a while, droplets of cum were leaking from Reborn's cock showing he was nearing end „Tsuna stop . . . I'm going to come soon." He said panting a little. Tsuna got up and Reborn kissed him again, then told him to suck on his fingers so he could prepare him. Tsuna did as told and started licking and sucking on them, coating them with saliva. Just wathing Tsuna suck on his fingers made him want to fuck him in that moment, but he had to wait or he'll hurt he's lover. After deming them wet enogh, his hand traveled down to Tsunas ass and then he started circling his entrace making Tsuna moan at the foreign feeling.

Without a warning he entered two fingers inside his lover making him groan in discomfort and slight pain. He started scrissoring them and curling them time to time trying to find Tsuna's sweet spot. He must find the spot- „ A-aaaahhhh, Reborn~ t-there, do it again!"- so he'll feel pleasure and not pain. Tsuna arched his back and clung to his shoulders for dear live. „Mmmmnn, that was a nice reaction" said Reborn while adding a third finger that went unnoticed by Tsuna.

After screching Tsuna he pulled his fingers out. Tsuna wined at the loss of pleasure, bu then „AAAAAHHH~!" he screamed in a mixed feeling of pain and pleasure of being filled again. Tears were running down his face and his body was trembling and spasming at every little movement. Reborn started stroking Tsuna's member while kissing him to sothe the pain away.

Reborn had a hard time keeping himself from trusting in that tight, velvety heat. „Y-you can m-move now" said Tsuna panting hard trying to get some air in his lungs „Are you sure, I don't want you to be hurt" said Reborn panting a little and Tsuna smiled at that „Yes, I'll be okay" said Tsuna in a gentle tone.

He flipped them over so now he was on top and started thrusting slowly, going deeper with every thrust. Tsuna started moaning feeling the pleasure coursing through his body. Reborn bit down on his neck and then sucked on it leaving a mark along the many other hickeys and love bites. He trailed kisses down his collar bone then kissed, sucked and licked on the left nipple until it was red and after that got to the right one to give it the same treatment.

When he saw that Tsuna was distracted enough, he pulled his member out until just the head was inside and then slammed back, hitting the prostate dead-on making Tsuna clench down on him. All Tsuna saw was white the moment his prostate was hit and then pure bliss.

„AAAAAH~~~ REBORN, MORE!" screamed Tsunawhen he cumed but became hard again because of the constant abusing of his prostate. Reborn started thrusting faster and harder than before, bringing them both in cloud 9. Tsuna's stomach and chest were covered in his cum making him look more ravishing than before.

„Nngh . . . A-aahhh . . .Mmmnngh . . . R-reborn, I-I'm . . . c-close!" moaned Tsuna feeling the knot in his stomach tightening.

„Me too . . ." said Reborn while increasing his speed, thrusts becaming uneven. His hand went betewen them and took hold of his member and stroked it in time with the thrusts making Tsuna scream and clench down on him. And that was the end, both of them moaned and came at the same time, Tsuna on his abdomen and Reborn inside of him, filling him up with his semen.

„Aaah . . ." moaned Tsuna weakly as Reborn pulled out of him, the semen rolling down his thighs. Reborn pulled the sweaty locks away and kissed his forehead.

„Ti amo, Tsunayoshi, Buenas Noche"* whispered Reborn while pulling the covers over them and put his arms protectively (possesively) around his love.

„Luv . . . you . . . Reborn . . ." mumbled Tsuna, the darkness enveloping him.

* * *

**_I finished this chapter! And it's not the last I still have one chapter and then I need to work on the sequel . . . I have a lot of work to do~ *lazy*_**

**_Eh . . . Oh well . . . might as well start so I can update fast~_**

**_* Did I wrote it right?_**

**_BTW I want your opinion about the lemon, 'cause it's my first time writing one (pls don't be so harsh *shepish look*)so REVIEW my dears~! ! !_**

**_Oh and in the next chapter something interesting will happen (not smut . . . maibe just a little) so stay tunned ^w^ _**


	7. A day full of activities

**_Hello my darlings~ I'm bringing you the last chapter for my story~_**

******_I have to apologize for the long wait . . . GOMENASAY! . . . school had started and I had to do lots of homework and learn for the incoming exams. . . I apologize again! *bows down*_**

**_But all I have to say is . . . that I'm gonna make up with the new stories I'm gonna write so don't worry_**

******_I have a lot of ideas in my twisted mind and my next story will be one that contains tentacles, smut and lot's of dirty talking * chuckling darkly*_**

**_This chapter won't be very long but I'm making a sequel as I promised with all the reactions!_**

**_Soooooo~ . . . On with this Chapter ! ! ! ^ ~ ^_**

When morning came, the two lovers were still sleeping not bothered by the sun rays that were making their way through the slightly parted curtains. Tsuna was sleeping soundly with the arms of his lover wrapped possessively around him and his face being snuggled in Reborn's chest keeping him warm.

Reborn was the first to wake up and take notice of his surroundings. When he saw Tsuna cuddling in his chest, he gave a gentle smile that was special for his love and his eyes softened at the cute sight. Leon was sleeping in Tsuna's nest of soft hair. He tightened his grip on Tsuna and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

Tsuna stirred a little but didn't show any signs of waking up. He chuckled a little at the cute and defenseless expression he had. He got up on sitting position and placed Tsuna down on the bed gently so he won't wake up. It was early anyway and he could see that Tsuna will be sleeping more after the activities from last night. He looked at the digital clock that showed 9:27am and threw one last glance at Tsuna after getting ready for the day.

He got down and went straight to the kitchen. There he started preparing some food before Tsuna woke up. He chose Fetuchini, an Italian dish and one of his favorites. After fifteen minutes of cooking and his expresso ready, he walked up the stairs to wake Tsuna up and eat.

When he entered the room all he could see was the mop of brown hair pooping out of the covers wrapped around his body. Leon was now awake and flicked his tongue acknowledging him. He sat down near Tsuna flicked his nose lightly and watched as Tsuna's face scrunched adorably then snuggling deeper in the soft pillow.

"Tsuna, wake up . . ." said Reborn, but still no sign of waking up.

"Tsuna" he said a little louder hoping he would wake up. There were some incoherent mumblings heard and one honey brown eye opening then closed because of the light.

"Mmngh . . . Reborn, 'morning." Said a sleepie Tsuna. "Good morning, sleep head" said Reborn as he placed a chaste kiss on his lovers lips.

Tsuna's checks were painted a dark pink as Reborn deepened the kiss by tilting his chin upwards. When he tried to get up pain shot up his spine and bottom. He yelped and Reborn looked at him with a look of smugness that was quickly replaced by a look of worry and asked if he was okay.

"I-I'm o-okay don't worry." Said Tsuna as he sat up again and winced slightly at the pain. Reborn having none of it he picked him up bridal style, still naked. Tsuna squawked and blushed a deep red. Reborn smirked. He may seen Tsuna naked last night but in the day light his body looked much more beautiful and he could see the hickeys and marks he left when they were making love. It made him feel smug that he had marked Tsuna before those idiots could even make a move on him.

After helping Tsuna to get ready they got down to eat (more likely Reborn carried him ~w~). After they ate, Reborn put the dishies in the sink and left them for later.

"Tsuna . . . I want to ask something."

"What is it Reborn?" asked Tsuna with big curious eyes that would make anyone want to hug him to death.

"I want to make our relationship known, I hate it how all those morons get so touchey-felly with you even when I'm around and try to make moves on you, you're mine and no one else's." confessed Reborn with possessiveness showing clearly in his eyes. Tsuna blushed a nice shade of red then smile that his lover. "Okay then, I agree." Tsuna said as he gave one of his radiant smiles that would have anyone in the hospital with massive nosebleeds.

Reborn neared Tsuna with a predator smirk on his face as if waiting to strike the cornered pray. Tsuna blinked when he saw Reborn's smirk and then shivered, but before he could say something Reborn had him pinned on the kitchen counter and a soft pair of lips on his own. He gasped from the sudden action and Reborn took advantage of the parted lips slipping his tongue in mapping the brunettes own one to play.

Tsuna moaned at the sensation of Reborns' tongue massaging his and then got even loader when he pressed a knee against his groin, making him feel lightheaded. "Mmmnnh . . . aaahh . . . Nngh" he moaned more as he felt himself getting aroused.

Reborn parted from the kiss and smirked when he heard a whine of disappointment. He lifted Tsuna's dress-shirt up and started kissing the soft skin underneath. He pinched and twirled the pink the pink numbs making them go red from the abuse and Tsuna was moaning louder by the second. Reborn started undoing Tsuna's pants and the dress shirt. He pulled the pants down and throw them somewhere in a corner of the room.

Tsuna was now half-naked only in his dress shirt that was falling down his shoulders and his boxers that were hanging on his hips. In other words Tsuna looked utterly ravishing. All he wanted was to do him right now. He was getting impatient by each passing moment and he couldn't stop admiring that sinful body. He was going to continue when they were rudely interrupted by a set of loud voices.

**CLASH**

And there goes the front door. The sound was followed by it's cause soon after.

"JUUDAYMEEEE~! You know who is it . . .

"Ma ma, Haya-chan you shouldn't be so loud." Said Takeshi with his happy-go-lucky nature.

"OCTOPUS-HEAD, YOU'RE EXTREMELY LOUD TO THE EXTREME! Again you know who that is . . .

"SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!? (Sigh~ . . .)

"Ma ma you should calm down, we . . . shouldn't . . . fight . . ." Takeshi stopped dead in tracks and his mind tried to catch up with what he was seeing.

"Oi, Baseball-freak what . . ." then "What are you doing Octo-" they all stared trying to process what they were seeing.

There, on the kitchen counter, was a half naked and bet red Tsuna with Reborn above him, one knee pressed against smaller male's groin. Reborn got up and when he was close to the frozen teens he let his killing intent flow out of him in waves making them come back to their senses and then back of in fear of the hitmans wrath.

"**Get lost**" said a really annoyed Reborn that they dared to disturb them in their 'activity'. And it worked pretty well they had ran out the door like the devil was after their heads (phearps it was *chuckling darkly*).

After they were out of sight Reborn came back to see his lover blushing like mad and clutching his shirt embarrassed. "R-reborn, w-what-" but he was cut of by a pair of warm lips on his. "sshhh, don't worry . . . they would've found out sooner or later" and then gave Tsun another gentle kiss. "Shall we continue from were we left" said Reborn with a sly smirk as he turned Tsuna around so now his back was facing him,

Tsuna let out a yelp as his boxers were pulled down to his knees. He gripped the edge of the counter like his life depended on it. If possible Reborn's smirk gotten even larger when an idea popped in his mind. He started rubbing the plump ass making Tsuna whimper at the sudden gesture. He then lifted his hand up, then let it land full force on the plump cheek.

**SLAP~**

"AAAaahhhhh" cried Tsuna as tears started dripping his soft face. It hurt but at the same time it gave a tinge of pleasure. His ass was now a soft red color making him look even more ravishing with tears falling down his checks. Reborn lowered his face and started licking the soft flesh as an apology, then he parted them making Tsuna squeak and penetrated the tight hole with his tongue.

Tsuna could only moan at the pleasure he was receiving and beg for more. After Reborn deemed him lubbed enough he undid his pants and without a warning he thrust all the way in, balls deep. Tsuna sreamed at the huge intrusion, his breathing ragged, and tried to relax. Reborn waited patiently for the go ahead.

"M-move already" "Si, mi amore" said Reborn in a seductive voice as he pulled out till the tip was inside then thrust in, hitting the prostate dead-on "Mmmnnnhhghhh . . . Aaaahh" moaned Tsuna as he arched his back. Reborn kept thrusting on that place going faster and harder, nearing end.

"Aaaahhh . . . Reborn~ . . . Hah Hah . . . Faster, Harder~!" cried Tsuna as he felt his end nearing, Reborn got a hold of his neglected member and pumped it in time with the thrusts making him go mad with the pleasure that was coursing through his veins.

"Me too" groaned Reborn as Tsuna clenched on him. "REBORN~" screamed Tsuna as he came on his stomach and the counter and Reborn groaned as he filled him up to the brim with semen.

Their breathing was ragged as they waited for the after-glow to subside. Reborn was the first to recover as he turned Tuna around an gave him a tired kiss. " Ti amo" "Ti amo, Reborn" said Tsuna after he lost consciousness. Reborn gave him one last kiss and headed upstairs not bothered by the broken door.

**_Yyyaaaaayyyy~ I finished it~ ! ! ! I'm so happy! I'm waiting for reviews my sweet hearts if you want the sequel or not_**

**_YOU DECIDE! ^o^ So review and tell me what do you think_**

**_Oh! And I'm going to make my second chapter for Truth or Dare Show! ~ Vongola Style and I'm going to write new stories as well_**

**_Then I'm going to bid my good byes now because I'm really tired (it's 11:00pm for fucks sake) because I wrote this chapter nearly the whole afternoon and night . . ._**

**_Then Ciao Ciao~ _**


End file.
